Ocean Eyes
by VampHime
Summary: And when he looks at her that way with those blue-green eyes, how can she help but to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Poseidon X Sally  
Prompt: ocean, vacation, coffee shop

* * *

**Ocean Eyes**

Sally had been coming to this beach every summer for the past thirteen years of her life, ever since she'd turned eight and her dad had happened across the beach side property. She loved the ocean, everything about it. She loved the colour, the roar of the waves, the fish, the stories…

Yes, stories she'd been told by her mother since she was small. Stories her mother with her love of Greek myths never tired of. Such great stories of the ocean cycle and the Greek gods and the mysteries of the depths, that Sally truly wondered what had saved her from studying marine biology or Greek mythology. She was suddenly filled with the memories of stories that she would never hear her mother tell ever again.

The plane crash had happened only a week ago, and she was still trying to break out of her denial about what happened. She was embarrassed and angry at her own failure to accept it and move on. Her parents were dead, and she knew it, so why did she keep running away?

The waves licked her feet, startling Sally out of her thoughts. Was it high tide already? She had sworn…

And then Sally saw him. She was quite literally floored.

He was gorgeous- no doubt about it- but that wasn't what made her actually stop and _stare_ at him. Maybe it had something to do with the way he held himself, so comfortable in his own skin. Sally was almost envious.

Sally wasn't quite sure where he'd come from, one second she was alone, sitting on the sand, and the next there was a modern Adonis decked out in sandals, trunks and a t-shirt strolling in her direction, she doubted he'd even noticed her.

He had dark hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen, even if the colour wasn't precisely one hue. It was as if it was mixed with blue and-

What was she doing? Debating his goddamn _eyes_, honestly! Sally shook her head and looked up again as a shadow suddenly blocked out the sunlight.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Sally wondered why someone like him would stop to talk to someone like her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he smiled nervously and pulled subconsciously on a lock of dark hair. Sally smiled. Small things made her remind herself that the perfect Adonis hottie guy _was_ human. She couldn't shake the feeling of him being something more.

"No problem," Sally grinned back, nervous herself. She couldn't arrange her thoughts anymore. Was she sweating? Oh god, she was sweating wasn't she? What was she wearing? Was it cute enough? Why did she care? Oh god, oh god, oh god-

But then he was talking again, bringing her out of her mortifying inner monologue.

"So what're you doing here?" He asked curiously, flopping back beside her.

"_That_ is a really good question," Sally sat forward and hugged her knees to her chest. "Do you mean what I'm doing on this beach? Or what I'm doing on this planet? Or how my existence even measures up in this great scheme of life because then-"

"No, no," He was laughing now, "I meant why you're on this lonely beach by yourself."

"Well, I'm not by myself anymore, am I?" Sally looked up him through her hair that had begun to fall into her eyes.

The way he was looking at her was really interesting, as if he were seeing her for the first time all over again-

"You never told me your name," she said quietly, surprising herself.

"Poseidon."

"Like the sea god?" she lifted one eyebrow- a talent she'd only recently mastered after hours in front of a mirror- and sat up straighter.

"Yeah," he said laughing again, "Exactly like that."

"Sally," she told him, "Sally Jackson."

"Well Sally," Poseidon got up and brushed sand of his trunks, "What do you say to some coffee?"

She brightened, holding out a hand for him to pull her up, "How could I say no?"

* * *

Two coffees and two hours later and Sally discovered that they had the same taste in music, art and a love of the ocean. She also found that he had a love-hate relationship with his rather large dysfunctional family and two moody brothers. She told him she was going for a degree in English at a university close to where she lived and that she was thinking of writing a novel someday. As well as a sweet tooth that she could never satisfy.

Oh, and she also found out that she liked him a bit more than was particularly sensible after only knowing him for about five and a half hours, no biggie.

…Five and a half hours. _She had spent five and a half hours with this guy?_

She grabbed his wrist, checking his pearl watch and finding that it was getting late and she'd spent all day with this stranger that wasn't quite that anymore.

Then she realized that it was _six_ and goddamn, she was going to be late for work.

She lifted her head to see Poseidon watching her carefully.

"Late for something?"

"Yeah," she said, slightly hurriedly, gathering up her things, "I'm sorry, I'll probably have to go catch a cab now-"

"Let me carry you."

"Oh, no way, I don't want to take up your time and-"

"Sally," Poseidon shook his head slightly, "We're friends remember? And I've got nothing doing tonight so you'd be doing me a favour actually."

Sally stared into his eyes hesitantly. Green, honest eyes, very nice, sea green eyes- Okay, snapping out of it.

"Oh, okay, if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure," he led her out of the coffee shop and to the parking lot by the beach. Poseidon stopped in front of a black convertible that Sally would probably never be able to afford.

…Unless she got around to writing that novel of her dreams and it became a bestseller and made her ridiculously rich-

Oh, Poseidon was talking to her, whoops.

He smiled, "Hop in."

* * *

**Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for a while and I really want to write this.**

**I don't know what I think I'm thinking, seeing as I haven't updated SOIO in about two month, but that's just some writer's block. Sorry. :\**

**Review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, the feedback on this awkward thing I've written has been great. I actually flailed.  
And then I wrote this and lost my confidence in my writing abilities... Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more quality. Enjoy?**

* * *

When Sally stepped out of her apartment the next day she stumbled over a basket outside her door.

"Crap," she hissed, regaining her balance. She knelt beside the gift basket and flipped open the card.

_Sally,  
I was wondering if you wanted to do something today, if you have time of course.  
You have my number.  
Poseidon_

Sally realized that she grinning stupidly at the card and mentally shook herself. Okay, so now a really attractive guy was sending her gift baskets and wanted to spend time with her. No biggie- happens every day.

She picked up the basket, walked back into her apartment, put down her handbag, and then proceeded to jump around her kitchen squealing.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she paused in her mini-celebration to answer it.

"Hey Sals,"

"Valerie!"

Valerie was Sally's favourite person in the entire world. She had circumstances similar to Sally as she was also forced to work a part time job while in college. Valerie's reason was because her mom abandoned her and her father and took a lot of the family's money with her after Valerie's father fell ill. Now Val was trying to pay for her dad's medical bill and college at the same time. It was crazy but Valerie seemed to make it work while simultaneously being one of the coolest people Sally knew.

"I haven't heard from you in exactly 43 hours and I was starting to worry," Val was practically audibly pouting, causing Sally to grin some more.

"Well, you know me, super busy life style and all. Lots of admirers- I haven't got much time for calling you every ten minutes," Sally teased back, ripping open the gift basket.

"I'm wounded, Sals. Really, to think I went and bought you some chocolates-"

"CHOCOLATE?"

"-and this is how you treat me," Valerie huffed.

Sally missed the latter half of this statement, "I'm sorry, did you just say you bought me _chocolate_? Get your butt over here with the cocoa-y goodness, s'il vous plait!"

"You only like me for my food, honestly."

"See you in ten? Oh yeah, and a really great guy took me out for coffee yesterday, bye!" Sally hung up, relishing Valerie's surprised screams. That last part would get Valerie to Sally's house in maybe five minutes.

Sally paused and looked at the card in her hand again, she shouldn't have done that. She spent the next four minutes jumping around squealing and pulling items out of her gift basket and squealing some more.

Then the lock in her door turned and Sally remembered that she'd given Valerie a key to her apartment. Smooth, Sally.

"I bring food!" Valerie said, crossing the threshold.

"And I bring stories," replied Sally.

"You first," Val insisted, "I want to hear _everything_."

"We're not dating!" Sally said automatically.

"Yet," Val waggled her eyebrows.

"Valerie! We just had some coffee-"

"Oh?"

"And then he drove me to work because I was running late-"

"Oh?"

"And then he gave me his number and told me we should get together again sometime-"

"_Oh_?"

"And then he left me a gift basket this morning!" Sally gestured to the basket and Val zeroed in on it.

"Sally," Val said, "Is this guy okay? I mean, really."

"He's amazing," Sally said with conviction, and he was. He was funny, kind, smart, _ridiculously good looking_.

Valerie watched her friend and rolled her eyes, almost fondly. Sally was completely smitten and it'd only been a couple of hours.

"I want to meet him," Valerie decided.

"Wait, _what_?"

* * *

Sally was pacing the floor. One, two, three steps- _what if it was just a onetime thing_- another four, five, six steps.

"You are going to wear yourself out before he even gets here," Val said from where she sat watching her friend.

Seven, eight, nine- _what am I doing_- then ten, start again.

"I can't help it!" Sally worried, "What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if-"

"Sally, Sals, El Salvador? Yes, okay, stop pacing. Sit, calm down, if he doesn't like you then he's ridiculous."

"But-"

"No buts, take a chill pill, drink some water. He said he'd be here in five minutes."

They were sitting in a casual restaurant that Poseidon had suggested. It was a seaside place with notoriously good shellfish.

Sally took deep breaths of the salty ocean air and relaxed. What was she worrying about in the first place?

"That's right," Valerie smirked, "Find your happy place."

"You're so _funny_-" Sally began to retort, then paused because he was here and he was coming their way and her _hair_.

"Your hair is fine," Valerie leaned back against her chair.

Sally smiled and got up to hug him.

"Poseidon," Sally introduced, "This is my friend Valerie."

Valerie waved at him. He smiled back.

"She's talked about you," Poseidon said, sitting.

"Really? Good things, I hope," Val narrowed her eyes at Sally.

"Nope," said Sally, "I actually had him thinking you were some modern day Medusa."

Poseidon winced imperceptibly and looked around warily.

Valerie rolled her eyes, "You would." She had to admit though, Sally seemed to have found a moderately good one, and he was _cute_.

* * *

**[Oh no guys, this is bad. R&R]**


End file.
